Transformation of Gunnar Stahl: Part 2
by Gaffney06
Summary: Gunnar and Scooter are the same guy.  Julie's dead.  What else could go wrong?  Three years after the attack someone else is out for revenge against Gunnar/Scooter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Transformation of Gunnar Stahl: Part 2**

**A/N**: To understand this one, you need to read the first one.

**Summary**: Three years after the attack someone else is out for revenge against Gunnar/Scooter.

**Prologue**

Three Years. Has it really been that long? Three years since I lost Julie. Three years since she died because of me. I tried to let her go, but stubbornly, she wouldn't let me. Maybe if I had been more forceful, my dad wouldn't have gotten to her. It's been three years and I'm still wondering what I could have done differently.

Could I really have saved her? I don't know. Charlie and the Ducks said I couldn't have. It's hard to believe how supportive they've been of me since Julie's death, especially Adam. I know how much he cared for Julie. He's actually become my best friend over these last few years. He knows what it's like to have an overbearing father and we built our friendship on that. I even convinced him to join me as a member of the Harvard Crimson men's hockey team.

I didn't think I had any chance of landing a scholarship, especially with what went down at Eden Hall. I figured my baggage would be too much for any school to seriously consider me. After all, what school would want a kid whose father was a crazed murderer? When Harvard called Coach Orion, inquiring about me, I jumped at the offer right away. I explained who I really was to them and they were impressed. Apparently, it's not every day you run into someone who can play both forward and goalie at a high level.

My freshman season was impressive enough, playing forward and backup goalie. We made it to the frozen four. Now this year, with Banksie on board, nothing can stop us from a national title.


	2. Oh My God

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Oh My God**

"Hey Banks," I approached him as he walked swiftly across the campus. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I promised Vanessa I would watch her practice," he explained.

"Who the hell is Vanessa," I asked. Since when did Banks have a girlfriend?

"I met her at orientation. She's a freshman forward on the women's hockey team." He grinned at me as we walked along.

"You're going to watch the women's team practice?" I asked. Was this allowed?

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Isn't that a little perverted?" I asked.

"No," Adam looked at me. "Want to come along? Hey you never know; one of the girls may catch your eye."

"No way. I've been down that road before and look how it ended last time." I thought he understood that what happened with Julie was still fresh in my mind. Dating another lady hockey player just wouldn't work. "Julie's dead because of me."

Adam sighed. "I thought you were past all of that." Okay, maybe he didn't understand.

"I am," I lied. "I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"Dude, your dad is dead. That whole thing is over." Adam patted me on the back as we entered the hockey practice facility. "Besides, it's not like they went after Julie because she played hockey."

"Actually, they did," I reminded him. "They were after me for missing that shot against you guys. If you recall, Julie is the one who made the save on that shot."

"How could I forget?" Adam smiled. "She won the game for us."

"Do you have to rub it in?" I asked as we sat down behind the penalty box.

"Every chance I get," Adam smirked. When the heck did he stop being so shy and modest?

"Wonderful," I groaned. "So, which one is Vanessa?"

"Number fifteen." Adam pointed to the young lady standing no more than ten feet from where we were sitting.

She skated towards us, removing her helmet to reveal the reddest hair I had ever seen. "Hey Adam. I'm glad you could make it."

"Didn't I tell you I would be here?" Adam smirked back. When the hell did he get so confident with girls? What happened to this kid after I left Eden Hall?

"Who's your friend?" Vanessa's blue eyes turned towards me. I had to admit, Adam had good taste. Vanessa was no Julie, but she wasn't ugly either.

"This is Gunnar. He's the starting center on my team. He plays a little goalie too." Adam explained to her.

"Wow, Gunnar. You play center and goalie at the college level? How did you pull that off?" She asked me.

"First off, call me Scooter," I smiled. "I hate the name Gunnar. Second, it's really a long drawn out story with a lot of painful memories. If it's okay, I'd rather not discuss it. Maybe Adam could fill you in on those details."

"Looking forward to it," she smiled at Adam as she skated off and joined her teammates in the shooting line.

"She's cute," I told Adam as I watched Vanessa have her shot gloved by the goalie.

"I thought you weren't looking for a hockey girl," Adam reminded me.

"Worried," I mocked him.

"No, I," Banks Stuttered.

"Relax; I'm not trying to steal your thunder." I told him. "There will be no more hockey girls for me. I don't want to be with any girl that reminds me of Julie. There is still too much pain there."

"That's understandable," he nodded/

"I just feel like I would always be comparing her to Jules, and that's not fair to either of us." I explained.

Adam nodded and we fell into silence as we watched the ladies scrimmage. I didn't have to watch long to realize why they came into the season ranked number one in the nation. They were damn good.

"Man, they're not bad," I told Adam, voicing my opinion.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I don't think the goalie on the red team has even allowed a goal yet, not even during the shooting line."

"I know. It kind of reminds me of how Julie was in practice?" I smiled.

"You watched our practices?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that being perverted?"

Crap. Busted. "That was different," I tried to talk my way out of it. "There were only two girls on the team and I was scouting the competition."

"Whatever," Adam shrugged.

"Everybody grab a knee," the women's coach boomed. The girls huddled around him and removed their helmets.

"Oh My God," Adam stammered.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to look in the direction he was staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh My God," I was stunned as I locked eyes with the one person I never thought I would see again. "Julie."

**A/N**: So Julie's not dead after all. How will Scooter/Gunnar react? Please push the lovely review button and tell me what you think.


	3. Explanation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Explanation**

I sat in stunned silence as I stared back at Julie. I glanced over at Adam and he was as stunned as I was. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"If your eyes are, then so are mine," Adam told me. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," I answered as Julie skated towards where we were sitting.

"Gunnar," she smiled. _Oh how I have missed that smile._ "I thought you were dead."

"We thought you were dead," Adam voiced.

"Yeah, I guess I have some explaining to do," Julie sighed. "Let me get changed and I promise I'll tell you guys everything."

Adam and I sat in silence as we waited for Julie to emerge from the locker room. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally did.

"Let me just start by saying that none of this was my idea. I didn't want to leave Minnesota. I didn't have a choice in the matter." Julie explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you left my room, three masked me broke in and attacked me. They tied me to a chair so I couldn't move." She looked up at me. "All I heard about was how you disappointed them and how I helped you do that. They spat at me and called me vulgar names. Once their verbal assault was over, they stabbed me in the gut with a knife. Eventually, I blacked out and I guess they left, thinking I was dead."

Tears rolled down my eyes as I listened to her story. I never should have left her alone that night. "How did you survive?"

"Honestly, I don't know. My parents tell it like this. The police arrived at the dorm and called my parents. My parents wanted me away from the mess, so they asked the police to tell everyone that I had died. Apparently, I was taken to the Emergency Room and the doctors were barely able to save my life. Once I had been stabilized, my parents requested that I be transferred to a hospital back home. Their request was granted." Julie told us. "When I woke up, my parents were hovering over me. They told me what happened and ordered me not to try and get in touch with anyone. They told me it was too dangerous and that I had been placed into some kind of witness protection. I thought it was all BS. Anyway, my parents told me that you were dead and that if I tried to contact the ducks, the safety of the entire family would be put in jeopardy." She was now crying. "Why would they lie about you being dead?"

"I'm sure they were just trying to protect you." Adam told her.

"I'm sorry," I wiped the tears from her face. "This is all my fault. If it weren't for my father….."

"You're father?" She questioned, cutting me off.

"Yeah, he was one of your attackers." I told her, "along with Coach Wilson and the officer who helped me come to Eden Hall."

"Your own father was trying to kill you?" She asked, stunned.

"Fucked up, right?" I asked. "I never should have put you in harm's way."

She grabbed my hand. "I knew the danger. It was my decision to stick by you. Anyways, they already had it out for me for making that save. Besides, I was falling in love with you."

I smiled at her. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. "I should get going. I'm supposed to meet Vanessa. This is getting a little to mushy for me anyways." _Oh, Banks is still here._ "I'm glad you're alive Jules." Adam kissed her cheek and ran off to find Vanessa.

"You were falling in love with me?" I asked, giving her what had to be my goofiest grin.

"Yeah, I was," she sat down next to me. "There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you."

"I've thought about you everyday too." I admitted. "I always wondered what I could have done to save you."

"You did everything could. You cared about me and that's what mattered most." Julie smiled at me. Have I mentioned how much I've missed that?

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" I asked her.

"If it's as much as I've missed you, then yeah, I have some idea." Julie squeezed my hand. "Maybe we should get together and catch up. You're not seeing anyone are you?"

"No, the only one I want to see is you," I told her. "So, will it be like a date?" _Please let it be a date. My stalkers are gone and we could have a chance at happiness this time._

"Meet me here at seven," she kissed me on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Sweet," I smiled to myself.

"Scooter," she turned back towards me. "It's a date," she told me before walking off.

**Tell me what you think. I need some ideas on what they should do on their date. **


	4. First Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**First Date**

I took a deep breath as I walked inside the practice center to meet Julie. "Hey," I greeted her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You look great." It was the first time I had ever seen her in a dress and she looked damn good in it.

"You really think so?" She asked. It was obvious that dresses still weren't her favorite attire. "My roommate insisted that I wear this," she explained, pointing and making a face at the silky red dress.

"Yeah, you really look hot in it," I smiled as I complimented her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for three years," she told me.

I lead her out to my car and opened the door for her. "Thanks," she smiled at me and climbed inside.

"No problem," I smiled back as I shut the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked as I started the car and pulled onto the highway.

"You haven't had dinner yet, have you?" I asked. She shook her head "Good. I made reservations at a place not too far from here. I think you'll like it."

"You mean the way I liked the Minnesota Club?" Julie raised an eyebrow at me.

"That was Riley's idea." I informed her. "I knew it was wrong from the beginning."

"Then why did you go along with it?" she asked.

"Peer pressure," I told her. "Seriously though, I am sorry for all of that stuff during the great Eden Hall prank war. I should have done more to stop them."

"Do you really think you could have stopped them?" Julie asked.

"Probably not. I think they were to agenda driven to listen to reality." I told her as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Whatever happened to them anyway?" Julie asked.

"It's a long story I'll fill you in on at another time." I helped her out of the car and we walked hand in hand into the restaurant. "Reservation for Stahl," I told the receptionist.

"You're going by Stahl now?" Julie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, my dad's dead now. I see no reason to keep up the fake persona." I told her.

"But you still go by Scooter," she looked confused.

"I see no reason to drop my nickname," I told her as we were led to our table.

"How did you get that nickname anyway?" She asked.

"Now that is an embarrassing story," I told her.

"I can't wait to hear it. I love embarrassing stories," she grinned at me.

"Well basically, Riley gave it to me," I told her.

"Oh come on," Julie urged me. "I know there is more to it than that."

"Okay. When I first came to Eden Hall, he was asking me all these questions. I guess he was trying to get to know me, which is unusual for Riley. Anyway, he asked me what I liked to do back in Iceland. When I told him how happening it was to ride scooters where I'm from, my nickname was born."

"Are you actually telling me that you used to ride around on a motor scooter?" Julie stifled a laugh. "I can just picture that now."

"Well get that picture out of your head." I told her, hoping she would forget it. "That was a long time ago."

"Now why would I do that?" She asked. "I bet you looked cute riding down the road on your little Scooter."

"Because it's embarrassing," I told her.

"Then why keep the nickname?" She asked.

"Because it's a cool nickname as long as no one knows the origins of it." I told her as the waiter arrived at our table. "Oh, and for the record, I did look hot cruising down the road on it."

"Are you ready to order," the waiter asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Yes," I told him. I'll have the T-Bone, well done, with a loaded baked potato and a coke."

"I'll have the same," Julie told him.

"So tell me what has been going on with you the last three years?" I asked her as the waiter walked away.

"Well, I kept playing hockey, obviously." Julie told me. I played on the ladies team at my high school in Maine."

"Not the guy's team? I bet you were way better than all the guys at that school." I told her.

"I tried," she explained. "The school wouldn't let me."

"That's crappy," I told her. "Why not? Were they afraid you would make all the guys look bad?"

"They claimed that they were afraid that I would get hurt," she explained. "I was ready to go to court, but my parents thought a lawsuit might attract unwanted national exposure and jeopardize my hiding."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to deal with all of that. You could've stayed at Eden Hall with the Ducks."

"It's not your fault," she told me. "Let's not reflect on the past. Bad things happen to everyone, not just us. I want to look forward to a good future with you. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do," I smiled at her. "Finding you again is all that I have ever hoped for. I don't want to ever give you up again."

"That's sweet," she smiled back as our food arrived at the table.

"It's true," I told her taking a sip of my drink. "I've never met anyone else like you before."

"Yeah right," she took a bite of the food. "I'll bet the girls have been all over you."

"Girls don't go for guys with psycho fathers," I told her.

"I did," she laughed as she continued eating her potato.

"Yeah, but you didn't know it then," I told her.

"True, but I still would have stood by you." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled at her and we ate in silence until she finally spoke up. "So what happened after I left Eden Hall?"

"Well, Varsity all but fell apart. The Riley's left town in embarrassment after Rick's dad got caught with his pants down, literally. The Ducks moved up to the Varsity squad with the few remaining warriors. Orion became the new varsity coach and he moved me back to my natural position. Cole stayed on as an enforcer and became the third bash brother. Adam tutored him and he actually graduated. We were all surprised. Goldberg returned to goalie and we won the state title." I told her.

"You won the state title with Goldberg in the net?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"It was a high scoring game," I smiled. "I somehow caught the eye of Harvard and well, here I am."

"Well, I'm glad," she told me finishing her meal. "I'm glad that we're getting a second chance at happiness."

"Me too," I told her and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Shall we?" I held my hand out to hers as I pulled away.

She grabbed my hand and we headed out of the restaurant together, stopping only to pay for our meal. I drove her back to her dorm and we shared one final kiss before I headed back to my own dorm.

"Hey man," I greeted my roommate Stephen.

"Hey," he greeted, handing me a note. "Someone left this for you."

I unfolded the paper and my eyes grew wide as I read the words on the paper.

_Hey Gunnar or is it still Scooter? Have you forgotten about me? I haven't forgotten about you. I will have my revenge...against __**BOTH**__ of you._

"Who left this?" I questioned.

"No idea," Stephen shrugged. "It was on the door when I came back from the library."

Only one thought crossed my mind: not Again!


End file.
